1. Field
The technology of the present application relates generally to administration and configuration of wireless devices, and more specifically to allowing authorized third party individuals or services to remotely administrate cellular telephones.
2. Background
Wireless data communication devices (“wireless devices”) are used in an ever increasing number of activities today. The wireless devices include, for example, handheld computers, PDAs, pagers, cellular telephones, digital music players, etc. Increasingly, the wireless devices are call upon to perform more and more, functions, including access and storage to secure personal information, such as, for example, financial information, electronic mail, or the like.
However, as the wireless devices become increasingly more complex to perform the wide variety of functions that many users demand, the keystrokes, voice commands, graphical user interfaces, and menu options become increasingly difficult to master and apply. Moreover, the complex commands required frequently are reduced to cryptic phrases or keystrokes that the average person may not comprehend. Once initially programmed, reprogramming or altering the initial settings can frequently be equally or more challenging to many user.
Some people that are either unable to perform the complex command functions, such as, for example, a person with arthritis may not be capable of manipulating the keys, or simply unwilling to perform the complex commands, such as, for example, a person that is not literate with the technology or uncomfortable using the technology. This combined with the often less than user-friendly interface of, for example, the common cellular telephone, means many people do not use the wireless devices to the full extent despite the benefits of some of those uses. Increasingly, the ability to perform certain routine tasks is becoming difficult without the use of technology. For example, USAA operates a virtual bank in which a member's ability to use its services is greatly enhanced if they are familiar or comfortable with technology. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a cellular telephone or other wireless device in which a remote patty or administrator can access, modify, or activate the functionality of the wireless device for a particular user without requiring any difficult or complex operations by the wireless device's user.